School Years
by TheBlacklist 13
Summary: It is the end of high school and Tom is going to brake up with Liz two weeks before prom. Will Liz and Ressler get to get together? Will it be a prom to remember? Keenler


**A/N First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this (and**

 **Especially reviewed!) my first fanfiction I really appreciate it! Tell me what you**

 **think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the writing. Everything else belongs to NBC.**

…

It was the last year of Middle School Elizabeth Reddington was one of the most popular girl's in school she is also dating Tom Keen who is on football did not like Tom Keen at all he did not see why is daughter like Tom at all. Doland Ressler on the other hand he liked. He was good for his daughter he had good grades, he like to help people and he had a big heart and Don was on the football team also. Tom on the other hand had bad grades, he did not like to help people and did not have a big heart. All of the kids at the school know that Don liked Liz but did not know if she liked he like that. They were friend's but Tom did not like that he was trying so hard to make Don and Liz not friends but did not work was about to be the end of the school year now more than ever Tom and Liz got in fight it would be about Liz friend was not popular Tom did not like that but Liz did. Aram Mojtabai all the kids know that Aram and Samar liked the other. Liz was also friend with Samar and Don and Meera and Abby. Liz had a little brother Dembe who was in middle School in 7th grade he was dating Luli Rose.

It was just a normal Friday that is what Liz and Aram and Samar and Don and Meera and Abby thought but Tom was going to break up with Liz in the middle of lunch him and all of his friend know that it will be funny that is what they hope.

* * *

12:29 At Lunch

Liz was with Aram,Samar,Don and Meera and Abby. Tom was with Nick and Jake and Gina and Audrey. No one knows but Tom friends that Tom and Audrey are dating for the end of school. Today was the day he would break up with Liz

"Due do you think that Don will get in a fight with you because you cheated on Liz with Audrey?" Nick ask

"No men he does not like Liz like that, she like him like that" Tom said

"I think that you are wrong Keen Don does like Liz and she like him" Jake said

"Ok I going to do it" Tom said, all of Tom's friend looked worried about what Tom was about to do. Tom walked over to Liz lunch table. All of the kids were looking at Tom

"Hey Lizzy can we talk? It is important" Tom ask

"Ok babe we can talk what is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you we are done"

"What why?"

"Because I'm been cheated on you with Audrey" Tom side a happy look on his face

Don did not look happy at Tom he looked like he would kill Tom at that second

"What did you just say Tom, I about to kill you Keen"

"You know what I said Don I'm been cheated on Liz with Audrey" Tom looked happy

Liz stand up and Tom hit her in the face and like that Doland and Tom were in a fight Abby and Nick had to bark up the fight. All of the kids had to go to the offers and talk to the Principal it was about one hour with the Principal when , Mr and Mrs Ressler and Mr and Mrs Keen came.

"Who was the one that hit my daughter?" Reddington said

"Tom did after he break up with Liz and said that he cheated on Liz with Audrey Liz stand up and Tom hit her in the face and I what at he and we get in a fight and Abby and Nick had to break it up and now we are here" Don said

"Thomas Lee Keen why on god earth did you hit Liz?"

"I don't know why I hit Liz I just got made and I hit her and she is a complaining little bitch"

"Thomas Lee we taught you better than that" Mrs Keen and Mr Keen said that it the same time and Reddington looked like he can kill someone by what Tom just said about his daughter. Donald looked just like Red. Now the time was 1:30 and all the kids had to go back to class they were done with the Principal. Tom had detention and Donald had a warning. Tom detention for 3 week after school. And the announcements came on and said that they had prom it was in 2 weeks and that if you had detention you can stole go to the prom so that meads Tom can go.

* * *

1 week later

Tom was going with Audrey. Samer and Aram was going it was so cute when Aram ask Samer to go with him he got her flowers and ask her to go with him and Abby was going with her friend Tyler as a friend. Donald on the other hand a lot of the girl's ask him to go with them but he said no to them because he had his mine on someone he wanted to go with Liz. He (A) was going to ask in Mr. Cooper class or (B) was going to ask her in Mr. Scott class. They saw first so he was going to do it in class. On the bus he was think what if she said no he had to get that throughout of his head so he listed to (Nothin' Like You) He was country and Liz was country too so that was good.

* * *

Coopre's class room

Liz was the only one in the class besides the teacher it was the best time to ask her to go to prom with him but then Abby and Aram and Sarme walked in but he did not care that they walked he was going to do it.

"Hey Liz I have a something to ask you ok?" Donald ask

"Hey! ok what is it?"

"Will you go to the prom with me? If no one ask you?" Please no one asked you he was thinking.

"Umm no one ask me I was going to ask so yes I will go to prom with" Liz said happy

"Ok I see you on friday I will pick you up ok?"

"OK"

"OK"

* * *

Friday came fast so for all of the Don and Liz was happy about that. Then all of the kids learned about Don and Liz was going to prom together all of the kids where happy but Tom and Audrey was bad that Don and Liz was happy that they were going to maybe get a happy did not what them to get a happy ending they what to have them have the worst end of the school year.

Elizabeth was ready for prom. Re and Dembe was happy that Liz was going to prom with Don and not Tom. A knock on the door it was about 5:30 PM and saw that it was Don.

"Lizzy you're date is here" Red said

"Ok dad" Liz said

"Are you ready?" Red ask

"Yes" she said

When Liz opened the door she saw that Don was in a suit she had never saw like that she thought that he can not more handsome Liz thought. Liz opened the door he saw her in a dress he had never saw her like that she looked beautiful he thought. They both thought that the other did not like the other but tonight maybe they both did like the other like that to date maybe but they know not to get their hopes up.

"Hey you look.." beautiful he thought "Good"

"Hey you do not like bad yourself" but she what to said you look handsome but she did not

"Are your ready to go?" he ask

"Yes" she said

"Okay let go"

"Bye dad" she said then they left

* * *

The prom what by fat they dance a lot and had food for all of the kids had a good time at the dance. It was the best time of their lives but then it was about to the best time for Don and Liz.

"You know this was the best dance I've had you know" Liz said

"You know I can make it batter you know" Donald said

"And hows that Donald?" Liz ask

"This" Don said then he leaned down and kissed her it was the best feeling that Donald and Liz had they both know that they will have a lot more kiss in the future

"This is the dance I've had" Liz said "Me too" He said "Me too" He smiled a slow song started again and he leaned down to kiss her again

The end


End file.
